Britain, You Sing So Good!
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: Before a World Meeting, some countries stay over at Britain's house because they came too early. When America finds a CD and plays it, something starts... happening to the other countries. And it seems as if Germany and Britain are the only sane people there. (Based off of a YouTube video of Hetalia seiyuus, using "Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman")


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the song "Absolutely Invicible British Gentleman."**

**A/N: Hi. Forever here with another random one-shot! I was just looking at YouTube videos of the Hetalia seiyuus when I came across one that had the seiyuus rocking out to Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman. I just wanted to do a one-shot based on the video...**

**Anyways, hope you like? **

**(BTW, I will update LCeA soon. But until I actually get off my lazy-butt and do so, I might post even more one-shots. :3)**

* * *

Since so many countries came too early for a World Meeting (which is practically the countries who got mixed up because of timezones), Britain had to let a lot of people sleep at his house. And by a lot of people, he actually meant all of the Axis and Allies, plus Austria and Prussia because they came with Germany. Britain rubbed his temples in frustration. How can so many people just come to his place at this time and hour?!

"Dude!" America cried out loudly as he came into Britain's room. The anxious gentleman turned around to see his former colony excitedly waving around a CD and grinning ear to ear. "I was looking for a movie to watch when I found this music CD! Can I listen to it?"

Britain sighed, not wanting him to play any loud music now. "Not at this hour, America," Britain rejected. "You'll bother my neighbors with the loudness of it all."

"Oh, come on, Britain!" America pouted sadly. "I'll only play it softly!"

"That doesn't mean I'll allow you to use _my _CD's!"

"Please?"

Britain turned away from the American, huffing, "No. It will be disturbing."

"Please...?"

Britain sighed, turning around to see America's infamous puppy eyes. America used to use this method on him before just to get something that he wanted, and it always effectively worked on the Brit. Finally, Britain gave in, saying, "All right... You can use my CD."

"Really?!" America yelled happily, grinning once again. "Thanks, Britain!"

Britain softly chuckled as America slid away from the door, sliding on the wooden floor with only his socks. That nation has always been so childish...

"Did he say yes?" Prussia asked America as he slid into the living room. Prussia already prepared the speakers, and France was just sitting on Britain's couch reading some random book. America nodded eagerly and handed Prussia the CD. Immediately, Prussia opened it and placed the CD into the player, not noticing that the CD sleeve's label read:

"Only for Britain's use! Do NOT touch!"

As soon as Prussia pushed play, a flurry of electric guitar chords and some sort of synthesizer music blasted through the speakers, shocking America and Prussia so much that they "flew back" into the couches behind them. France wasn't particularly fazed by the music; however, he couldn't help but tap his feet to the beat. America liked the beat, too; he was actually swaying his body a bit. Prussia, however, was not even moving to the beat; he was just staring at these two, stifling his chuckles.

Before the Prussian knew it, France began to head-bang- yes, _head-bang_!- to the song, keeping in time to the actual beat. America spotted France doing so, and actually began to copy the same movement as the Frenchman. Lo and behold, a very goofy American and a usually "calm" France were head-banging to the beat of this strange tune...

Britain soon came into the room, stopping at the doorway only to see America and France head-banging. "What in the world...?" Britain murmured, staring confusedly at America and France.

"Hey, I don't know either," Prussia shrugged carelessly. "This is very confusing... But the music is awesome! (Not as awesome as me!)"

The gentleman slightly perked up at the tune, knowing that this song was so... familiar. Soon, Germany came in as well, accompanied by Italy, Japan, and Austria. They stared at the two head-banging countries before Germany spoke up.

"Er... Britain, I was wondering if we can discuss about the meeting's agenda tomorrow," Germany requested seriously, never noticing Italy bouncing a bit to the beat of the new song. Japan was actually rocking his head to and fro to the new song as well, beginning to bounce a little like Italy was doing.

"Oh, sure," Britain accepted, taking out the agenda pocketbook he was carrying around just now. "So, tomorrow, it's mostly about global warming, but..."

Austria watched in confusion as Italy and Japan began bouncing to the beat. The two began to bounce in time to the song, in sync with the head-banging America and France. Before they all knew it, they were all up and about, crowding around the speakers and either head-banging or bouncing in rhythm to this strange song...

Britain couldn't help but notice this and was sidetracked from his conversation with Germany. He looked behind him to see the four countries "dancing, somewhat" to the beat.

"Er..." Britain murmured oddly, catching Germany's attention. Germany sighed in exasperation, scratching his head.

"Just ignore them," Germany sighed, brushing the weirdos off. "I don't think they'll be too much of a bother..."

"Right..." Britain nodded, continuing on and ignoring everyone else. Austria and Prussia couldn't help but tap to the beat as well, and soon, they also joined the other four countries is "dancing" to the beat.

Russia and China soon joined the picture as they came into the room, shocked to see the six countries near the speakers bouncing/head-banging to the beat. They never even noticed the familiar voice that came up on the speakers...

_"The seven seas are like my backyard..._

_ Romance and plundering..." _

"Is that Britain?!" China yelped out in surprise.

"I never knew he sang..." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Dude, Britain!" America laughed, still head-banging to the rhythm. "You sing so good!"

"I like it, too~!" Italy giggled.

Britain flushed red as he turned around to see everyone bouncing, even Russia and China. Some reason, _everyone _was getting into the beat of the song Britain _had _to perform.

"Guys...? Are you all right?" Britain asked, knowing they would probably never do this. Never ever...

"Don't lose the conversation," Germany told him, trying to stifle his laughter. "I-I'll try to not bother them, too."

_"I manage holiday houses in India and Hong Kong..._

_ Mm!_

_ Tea is delicious!"_

"Oi, Britain!" Prussia yelled out. "When did you perform this song?"

"What is the song name?" Japan asked curiously, still bouncing.

"U-Uh..." Britain stammered, sighing disappointingly. He should have known that America actually found the CD of him singing. It happened a few months ago... Britain was just cleaning out his garage only to find his electric guitar. During a sale, he sold it to a neighbor who was actually in a band, and that chap wanted to test the guitar our with his other band members under Britain's supervision. After a lot of begging and pleading from the band, Britain had to give in and sing with the band, not even knowing they recorded it. The band soon gave him a copy of the CD they recorded, and Britain tried so hard to hide it so that Sealand wouldn't touch it.

_"I'll keep going in a gentleman-like fashion!_

_ Being smart is important!_

_ I'll show you my composure._

_ 'From the cradle! To the grave!'"_

"It's... complicated," Britain finally answered, surprised at everyone. He tried to stifle his laughter as well.

Italy and Japan were bouncing, like, _literally... _

America stopped head-banging to bounce as well, but France was getting all into it. He was head-banging as if he was in a rock concert of his favorite band, and they were playing his favorite song.

Austria and Prussia were just swaying back and forth like penguins and staring at the other fools, for once agreeing on one thing: everybody else were _idiots..._

And China and Russia started some type of dance thing that looked as if they held onto a lasso and were twirling it, like in the music video of Gangnam Style. They, in particular, distracted Britain from his conversation _the most._

Germany sighed in frustration and restrained China and Russia by sitting them down, patting them and telling them to be calm, and going back. "Seriously, stop it, all of you!" Germany yelled out.

Everyone at once stopped... Well, everyone except for France, that is. He still kept on head-banging and Britain couldn't help it. He laughed at France's ridicule.

Germany, in exasperation, smacked the back of France's head, knocking the Frenchman down to the ground. Britain laughed even harder, asking him, "Are you all right?"

France just rolled his eyes, picked up his book, and continued reading.

Germany sighed as he said, "Now that _that's _over... What were you saying?"

"Oh yeah... tomorrow's meeting," Britain recalled, continuing their conversation. "Well, it is about global warming and solutions..."

China randomly got up and handed France a Chinese pastry treat. "Here you go," China murmured.

"...Thanks?" France answered back, beginning to eat the snack. Britain and Germany stared at them with "What was that?!" written on their faces.

"What's up with you guys?! Britain's trying to talk, and you guys keep interrupting him!" Germany asked all of them, getting laughter from everyone in return.

"I just wanted to give France a snack, aru!" China protested defensively.

Britain sighed, rubbing his temples again. This was the reason why he didn't want _so many people _sleeping at his house...

* * *

**End of random one-shot.**


End file.
